User blog:Mister 83/The Ultimate Resident Evil Villian
Ive been quite a bit about the Characters of Resident Evil particularly the villians. The one thing ive about the RE series is it tendency to give more background to Antagonist rather then Protagonist. So I got to thinking who is the greatest of these Characters. if asked me back in 2008 if asked me without missing beat I'd Albert Wesker as most people would say. You see back you look at and see a shadowy munipulator(that word maybe misspelled), intelligent, powerful, cunning and ruthless. The series depict him having a hand in every event in the main series, slowly moving behind the scenes, observing, gaining strength, money, Knockin out the compititors everything needed for his plan to succeed. While this is a base outline most people on this site Know who Wesker is, What he's done, and what he planned to do. That being said if asked me August 26 2009 who the best RE baddi who was Wesker would have the answer just on the qualities listed above. Though after August 27 2009. My opinion changed. If theres anyone reading I bet your wondering. "What happened on August 26-27 that changed your opinion?" The answer is on August 26 2009 at 3:45 I purchased Resident Evil 5 at Walmart in Northwest Pennslyvania(maybe misspelled) and on the 27 i finished it. It was an overall decent game( the Reaper were the hardest part). When played though it the first i was stoked at that Wesker taking a more personal approach this time around. My views of Wesker all changed with Two line of dialog. Those lines are and alot know them "Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction! I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" That line of dialog permantly cemented his status as one the most dissapointing villians in video gaming. When i look at him in that game i think. You spent ten years, spent billions of dollars, kidnapped and killed countless people, gained all that power, backstabbed everyone you ever met and the best you could come was loading a bomber with a virus a spraying into the upper atmosphere, a virus by the that you didnt know was gonna work. Yeah Fury tried that in Wonder Woman to the same disastorous results. So if she couldnt pull it off what make you think you can. Not was his plan dissappoint his personallity makes him seem like a Ra's Al Ghul wannabe now. Then there the boss fight that was so easy it was pityful. In terms of intelligence yeah he's the best that being said. I expected so much from him. So after Resident Evil 5 I began looking at past villians i immediatly discarded spin-off villians like Greg Muller, and Sergei, as well as the Ashford twins, Dr. Marcus and more Recently Nicholai. I looked Spencer who founded Umbrella and was the series antagonist for the first 3 games. But he seemed to lack a imposing quality. Then my antention shifted to Jack Krauser of RE4 he had a certain bad ass quality like you he was gonna tough similar to Wesker(pre RE5) only unlike Wesker, Krauser actually delivered. the fight with Krauser was one toughest in the series. The first part having being sneaky and underhanded, and the being tough, and relentless. Unfortunently he to lacked that imposing quality to make him the ultimate RE villian. Next was Nemisis the Hulking Juggernaut of RE3 who did have that imposing, terrifing quality. He was single minded and never gave up he had mission and was gonna do it. He unstoppiable(almost) these trait alone make the best RE villian in The Horror sense. but he lacked the same intelligence and indepence as Wesker. So this Excludes Nemisis. After that i drew the none of RE villian can truly be called the ultimate villian.... But there one comes close, well at least closer then everone above. He's as intelligent as Wesker, as Difficult in a fight as Krauser, as Menacing as Nemisis and unlike most other antaginist has a good character History That Mans name is....William Birkins. Think about it. Before he transforms he a genius, afterwards he's menacing and some of his forms where a pain in the ass(3rd). Plus look how his story pans out. At first he has everything a loving wife, a great daughter, a high paying job that he enjoys and then he loses them all as well his humanity to his own selfish power hungery nature. but even he falls short cause he was unable to maintain his intelligents in all of his forms. Many people may not agree with this and others may not understand this cause spelling errors and bad missing words but most of this is my personal view. Hope this makes sense Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts